


What Was Lost is Now Found

by R5fann



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Other, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R5fann/pseuds/R5fann
Summary: Brian gave up his life for Dom. He disappears and was not to be heard from since he left Mexico and Miami.





	1. Chapter 1

Brian was watching his sons sleep in their room in the house that he had bought with the money that he stole from Carter Verone. He was unaware he was pregnant until he was forced by Rome, Tej, and Suki to go the hospital and found out he was about 3 months pregnant with Dom’s baby. That was 3 and half years ago. He distanced himself from those 3 around the time he found out he was pregnant. One night, he was there, the next he had disappeared in the night. He drove through Mexico and found Dom. Dom had sent away before he could tell him. Dom and Letty were back together and the rest of the team including Mia and Jesse were down there to celebrate their engagement. The rest of the family did not know that Brian had even been in Mexico to start with. He met an old friend at an airstrip and they were able to get Brian and his skyline out of Miami without a trace. He gave birth to his sons a few months later and he has not contacted anyone since.

In Mexico

Dom stares up at the ceiling as he thinks about what happened with Brian all those years ago. He had lied to Brian about him and Letty being together or engaged. Letty was engaged to Vince and Mia. He never told the family that Brian was there until after he was sent away. He now regrets sending Brian away.

Flashback  
Two Day after Brian Left Mexico

Dom POV

“Hey Dom, there is a package on the porch.”

“Jesse, bring it here. I am in the middle of getting everything prepared for the family barbeque tomorrow.”

“They are from the FBI office. It is stating that the whole team has been pardoned. There is a note from a guy named Tanner.”

“That is Brian’s old sergeant, why would he be contacting us regarding that fucking traitor and liar? Read the note to me.”

“Dear Toretto, I got this package from a guy named Roman Pearce. I was told that this was to be given to your sister and found out around the racer circuit that she had moved to Mexico, to do some traveling. They are the pardons that Brian had jumped his car into a yacht to ensure your family’s freedom. Due to this pardon, your family can now return home. Hopefully, Brian finds his way back to the family that he gave his entire career up for. I want nothing more than to see that my nephew is safe. Tanner.”

“Buster put his ass on the line for us letting you go and saving me and Jesse. Dom, we have to find him.”

“He was here two days ago. He looked like he wanted to tell me something, but I just sent him away. I was still pissed at him and didn’t let him explain.”

“What the hell, Dom? Why would you do that? He burned his last bridge with the only family he had ever known. He came to see me in LA before he left.”

“Mia, we need to find this Roman Pearce.”

Flashback Over

Dom have been looking for anything that connected to Brian or this Roman person. He hasn’t heard anything in the last 3 and half years. Dom was so deep in thought that he didn’t realize that he was no longer alone until he felt a smack on the back of his head. He turned his head to yell at his attacker only to realize the culprit was Mia and he just couldn’t yell at his sister. He sees his whole family in the room and paper inside of Jesse’s arms.

“We didn’t find Brian or a Roman Pearce, but there is a guy named Rome. He owns this garage named RTB Garage. R standing for Rome, T standing for Tej and no one has ever known what the B stood for. They knew Tej ran with this guy named Bullet and hated when anyone who called him, Snowman. They reside out of Miami, Florida.”

Dom grabbed his car keys and ran to his car. Dom just started driving without thinking about it. He was three hours into his drive before he realized that two other cars were following him. Leon driving Jesse’s Jetta and Vince’s Mazda. When he finally made it to the garage, he saw a big, bald, black guy sitting there talking to a black guy with braids. 

“Which of you wanna tell me what the B in stands for?”

“Whose askin?”

“Tell me your name and I will tell you.”

“Roman Pearce, now who the hell are you?”

“Dominic Toretto and I am going to assume the B stands for Brian. I am looking for Brian O’Connor.”

“Why? I already have to deal with one of his former strays, I am not dealing with another one.”

“O’Connor and I need to have a little chat.”

“He’s not here. We haven’t seen Brian in 3 years. All we know is that he checked out of the hospital that we forced him into going after he felt sick after the Verone case. He was here one day, gone the next.”

“How could he just disappear without anyone noticing? He would not be able to get out of Miami without leaving a paper trail.”

“Brian real name is Brian William O’Connor. His uncle was the only one who gave a damn about Brian. His uncle worked for LAPD. Tanner lost his wife and daughter when his wife in labor. It was the doctor’s fault and they sued the hospital. Tanner got enough that he would not have to work a day in his life. Tanner was a cop starting out at the time and moved home to Barstow. He got custody of Brian when he came to his house beaten one night. He went to his sister’s house the next day, Brian’s mother Oded on heroine and his father was nowhere to be found. When Brian and I were 15, we busted some cars. Brian took the rep for it and got 3 years. When Brian got out, he had enrolled in the academy. I got busted around the time Brian graduated and kicked him out of my life. Tanner had moved to LA while Brian was in juvie. Figured he could move Brian after he got out. Brian came to see me when the Miami job happened. If Brian got out of the states without a trace, Tanner has the means to do whatever he takes to keep his nephew safe.”

“That’s nice and all, but what does that have to do with finding Brian?”

“I was going to come find y’all to see if Brian had made it back to you----”

“He did, and I am the reason he isn’t here now.”

“Look, I am going to help you find him, but don’t fuck this up again. Look for the name William Tanner. That is his grandfather’s name. He was close to him before he died from a heart attack.”

“I had found something regarding William Tanner when I was looking for Brian. I didn’t think much about it. William Tanner gave birth to two boys 4 to 5 months after Brian left Mexico.”

“Brian was pregnant. That’s what he wanted to tell me when I sent him away. What are his sons’ names?”

“We don’t even know where he gave birth. William Tanner is living somewhere in the Dominican Republic. I have the address right here.”

“Look like we are traveling to the Dominican Republic and finding Buster and my children.”

The LA team and the Miami team boarded a plane heading to bring Brian home. Once they have made it to the address that Jesse found online.


	2. Chapter 2

Dom nervously knocked on the door. The door opened, and it showed a tired looking Brian with two little boys attached to both of his legs. Brian’s facial expression went from tired to surprised. He was even more surprised when Mia pushed her way through the group of people and hugged Brian.

“Hey Bri, it’s good to see you. Hey boys, I am your aunt Mia. They are your aunt Letty and Suki. Those men are your uncle Vince, Jesse, Leon, Rome, and Tej. That big man is -------”

“Daddy, wook it papa. Aaron, wook it the man daddy is always crying for in his sleep.”

“Hey guy, we are going to go back to the hote-----”

“I have enough room to house two people as guest-------”

“No, we are staying at a hotel. Dom can stay here, and you guys can work this out later.”

“Aunt Mia, can we go wif you?”

“Yeah. Mia, can you take the boys with you. There is a park around the corner that you can take them to while I speak to Dom alone.”

Everyone left, leaving Dom and Brian alone. Brian started to walk away when Dom grabbed his arm and hugged him to his body.

“I am sorry about Mexico. I was pissed when I should have been thanking you for saving my ass. Despite what you think, I do love you.”  
“How do I know that you are not just saying this because you know about the boys?”

“I came all this way. I traveled to Miami to find you. I want my family.”

“I don’t know, Dom. I ------”

Dom kissed him and was leading him to what Dom assumed was his bedroom. When Brian realized what was happening, he pushed Dom away.

“No, you don’t get to come here and do this. I never hid the fact that I was pregnant from you. You told me to go away before I got the chance to even tell you. I am not going to just jump back into a relationship with you just ---------”

“Will you quit being so fucking stubborn and listen for a minute.”

Brian turned his head. He was debating with himself on if he wanted to know what Dom had to say or not. Dom knew Brian would give him a chance to speak when he walked into his arms and glared at him.

“I get it, Brian. I fucked up, but I wouldn’t be here if I only came because you had my sons. I was already heading to Miami before I even knew that you were pregnant. I am sorry that you had to go through the first three years of their lives without me. Can I make it up to you?”

“Maybe. Right now, I need to sleep.”

Brian and Dom walked to Brian’s room and fell asleep. Three hours later, Dom feels two sets of eyes on him. There standing at the end of the bed was his sons. One of them crawled onto the bed and curled around Brian while the other climbed directly on top of me.

“Aaron, Eric, what are you two doing in my bed?”

“Daddy, it nap time. Alway take nap together.”

“Okay, Eric, why are you laying directly on top of papa?”

“Comfable.”

“It’s alright, Brian. This is the start of us being a family.”

Epilogue

15 years later

Dom and Brian have gotten married and had a daughter when Eric and Aaron were 3. Mia, Letty, and Vince got married after Dom. Leon and Jesse decided that they just wanted to date each other for the moment. The family had moved back to 1327 Echo Park, Los Angeles, California. Tej, Rome, and Suki went back to Miami and visits every month. The boys are 18 and Dom and Brian has a surprise for them.

“Eric, I am telling you, American Muscle is better. That is why papa’s charger beats dad’s skyline every time.”

“No, dad’s skyline is awesome.”

“Daddy is the king of Miami streets and Papa is the king of LA street, can you both shut up now.”

“Shut up, Samantha.”

“Daddy, Eric told me to shut up.”

Instead of Brian walking into the kitchen, it was Dom. If it were Brian, he would get both sides of the story. Dom however does not care who is right or wrong. He didn’t want to hear them arguing at all.

“You thee, join me in the garage. I don’t care who started the argument or what was said. You three will quit arguing and apologize. NOW!”

 

“Sorry.”

The three of them said quickly scared to feel their papa’s wrath. The three of them followed their father into the garage. They found five covered cars and Brian. 

“Dad, what is going on?”

“Boys, since you are now 18 and have gotten your licenses, walk to one car except for the one in the back and pull the sheet off of the car. That car will be your car to take car of. No street racing unless we tell you that you can.”

Eric and Aaron walked to the car that were side by side. Eric pulled the sheet off his and Aaron did the same. Eric had picked the car that was similar to Dom’s charger only in red and Aaron pick the car that looked like Brian only the colors were reversed. (The car Brian had in the beginning of 2 fast 2 Furious) Samantha was kind of jealous that her brothers got a car and she didn’t. 

“Sam, quit pouting and go pull the sheet off that car in the back.”

She did as her daddy said and went and pulled the sheet. Her parents had gotten her a purple convertible. The kids go to pull off the sheet to the other set of cars to reveal their fathers’ cars. They realized that if they had pulled these sheets, they would gain the cars of the street kings of LA and Miami. Everyone hopped into their cars and followed one another to the race track that they practice on. The kids raced each other while Brian and Dom sat on the side lines watching and smiling.

“I love you, Buster.”

“I love you too, Dominic.”

They both glared at each other and laughed.


End file.
